Event
If Random Events are enabled in Game Settings, then starting at turn 50, and again 5 turns after the previous Event, there is a chance for a random Event every turn. Turn 50 is February, 1404. Description The world is anything but predictable. Even for Wizards on a grand quest to achieve ultimate mastery over magic. Some aspects of it are simply beyond control. Whether it's the fabric of magic itself shifting to increase the power of some, and lessen that of others; or a local noble inciting a rebellion that none could have foreseen; Random Events give a unique flavour to every game. Even the Gods themselves may grant their boon to those they deem worthy! But beware: the larger an empire grows, the more hidden enemies will be lurking in the shadows. Even the very land itself may rise up to swallow the followers of those who become too strong for their own good. Fortune actually favors the poor in this game. But in the end, it all boils down to who happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. After all, a predictable world would be rather boring, wouldn't it? Effect Random Events are an "extra" feature in Master of Magic, that can enhance immersion by creating the impression of a game world that doesn't revolve solely around the competition of the Wizards. This feature can be turned on and off in the Game Settings, and is enabled by default. If disabled, none of the Events below will ever occur. Random Events always trigger at the beginning of the player's turn, and will either affect the entire game world (e.g. "Conjunction" and "Disjunction"), a specific Wizard ("Piracy", "The Gift"), or one of their Towns ("Population Boom", "Earthquake"). Only one Event can happen on any single turn, but several of them have durations, and may thus be still ongoing when the next Event occurs. However, another Event will never trigger within 5 turns of the previous one, and they are not allowed to happen within the first 50 turns of the game at all (some have even greater delays). Events are different from the random appearance of Mercenaries, Heroes for hire, or wandering Merchants, and can thus occur on the same turn as one of these opportunities. They are also separate from the generation of raiders and wandering monsters, and disabling Events from the Game Settings will have absolutely no impact on any of these other mechanics. Probability The probability of an Event occurring is (turns since last Event or turn 50) * (Base Chance) where (Base Chance) depends on difficulty, as in the following table. Additionally, the first 5 turns after the last Event or after turn 50, no Event is possible (probability is 0). Once it has been determined that a Event will happen, the game picks one at random from the following list, and, if appropriate, picks a random target Wizard and Town. If the Event proves invalid, the game will try again up to five times. All Events produce a message when they start, which is different depending on whether they're affecting the player or some other Wizard. If they have a duration, another message will be displayed when they end. Targeting According to the official Strategy Guide, negative events have a proportionately higher chance of affecting more powerful Wizards, whereas positive events work the other way around. For this purpose, "power" is measured by the combined sum of the individual fields shown in the Astrologer (F5) window. That is, both Army Strength, Magic Power, and Spell Research contribute equally to weigh the random roll that chooses the target of an Event. In addition, some Events also require a target City. Referring to the Strategy Guide again, this may not just be any Town owned by the target Wizard either: it has to be a city with a racial Unrest modifier no greater than 1 (+10%). In other words, it has to be a Town whose Race gets along with the capital Race of the target Wizard. This presents an intriguing controversy, as common sense would dictate the exact opposite for certain Events (i.e. "Rebellion"). Duration Many of the random Events actually last for a period of time. These will always remain in effect for at least 5 game turns. On the 6th turn, they have a base 10% chance of ending. This is increased by a cumulative 5% each turn afterwards, meaning that the longest an Event can extend is 23 turns (it will always end at the start of the 24th). This is extremely unlikely however, and the average Event will only last 8 or 9 turns. List of Events Below is a list of Events in Master of Magic, their effects, and their in-game descriptions. The "Depletion" and "New Mineral" events are unfortunately not working in the official 1.31 version of the game, and require the Unofficial Patch 1.50 to occur at all. Bad Moon Conjunction of Chaos Conjunction of Nature Conjunction of Sorcery Depletion Diplomatic Marriage Disjunction Donation Earthquake The Gift Good Moon Great Meteor Mana Short New Minerals Piracy Plague Population Boom Rebellion Category:Game Concepts